Chuck vs a New World
by ArcadeFire55
Summary: Same old chuck and company but a very different world. Werewolves and other supernatural being walk in the light of day. One mans twisted entertainment leads to a world war with spies that are deadlier then ever imagined and chuck is stuck in the middle
1. Lucifer Rising

Disclaimer. I do not own Chuck

Authors note. First time writing a Fanfic on Chuck so be kind

Great men are seldom Good. It is a horrible fact that most people have come to realize in this day and age. In the middle ages the world was plagued by supernatural beings only thought to be real in our nightmares. Vampires, Werewolves, Succubus, Trolls, Witches, Warlocks, Giants, Basilisks, Zombies, and Ghost. An that's only scratching the surface of the creatures that came out of the wood works to be known to the world. Soon mankind became slaves to these creatures.

For one hundred years the creatures of the night ruled over the men of the day. Mankind soon became tools for war. Countless people lost their lives fighting to help their master move forward in the hierarchy of the supernatural Empire. All hope was lost for our species. With nothing to keep us going our species evolved into mindless barbarians with only one thought in life to serve there master. Somewhere down the line we stopped being human and became barbarians. Just another creature of the dark

Soon one of the oldest and strongest vampires known as Lucifer got bored with how the world had been evolving and decided to make changes to it as he saw fit. It took all of the influence and power he accumulated over the many centuries of his life to build up an army to create his new more interesting world. Pure terror was the leading force behind his armies motivation. Most of the Barbarians and supernatural beings in it would rather die in battle then face Lucifer's wraith. Powerful creatures tried to stop him but none of them were a match for the might of Lucifer.

In Lucifers army there existed an elite group called the Asgardians. They were the commanders of his army. There were eight in total. Each one a different species to rule over their own respective kind in Lucifers, or as the common folk called him el diablo, blood soaked play toy called an army. These commanders ran rampant, mutilating, raping and burning everything in their paths. All asgardians cared only about one thing power and serving El Diablo was easiest way to obtain it. The combined power of Lucifer and the Asgardians conquered the known world with ease only leaving a trail of blood and ash behind them.

Lucifer named this new playground (aka the world) The Bloody Ash Empire. As soon as he established his dominance he gathered all eight asgardians together. In that meeting he broke up the world into 9 separate providences. Valkrie the Zombie got the desert Wasteland providence, Thor the Thunder Warlock the country made of glass called Fulgrites, Loki the Kitsune( a trickster in fox form) the magical forest the Carnival, Siegfried the Ghost received the prairie Misty plains, Balder the Barbarian warrior accepted the Mountains Athens, Freya the Succubus got a beautiful valley called Heavens Point, Berserker the Werewolf got Howl Mines, and the strongest of all the asgaridians Odin the Vampire was blessed with most fertile Providence called Crucifix it even had a waterfall made of blood for odin to bath in. All commanders were eager to receive the spoils of war as they called it. Lucifer was also excited about what he had set in motion. His excitement is probably what made him show a rare moment of charity when he gave the last providence to a Barbarion slave girl whose radiance had captured him in its glow. Her name was Devon. The new emperor proclaimed devon would be rewarded the providence of Burbank.

All eight commanders were furious with el diablos decision she was just some slave girl she didn't deserve any land, she didn't fight and risk her life for him like they did. So they pleaded with him to change his mind. When that didn't work they had planned to threaten the ancient vampire but with one flare of power he stopped them before the thought could mature any further in anyone of there brains.

This meeting had already shaken the essence of the world and it wasn't even over yet. Lucifer made one more announcement that fateful night. " I have build this new world for a reason. I do not want to rule over this world. No I created this world for a much simpler reason. Entertainment. The world was to boring I needed to spice things up a little bit. That's why I gathered all of you in the first place. you are all the greatest fighters from each of the dominate species. I have given you all a little bit of power and wealth as a taste of what's to come. Sucseed in what I have planned and you shall receive an unlimited amount more of each."

A powerful fist slammed down on the side of his thrown "From this day forth I ordain as the emperor of the Bloody Ash Empire you eight will gather whatever forces you can from your people and you will fight."

Odin staggered to respond " You want us to fight each other but why."

Berserker Howled in rage " Shut up odin that not the question you should be asking."

Odin glared at the Wolf Man. " And what question should I be asking fleabag."

Showing his jagged teeth " What is it that we can gain from fighting each, other well besides the simple enjoyment of eating each other's flesh." Growled in the direction of the strongest asgardian

" oh the answer to the question is simple. Witch ever one of you win this fight will become the new emperor of this empire, my successor and will make his or hers the dominate race on this earth." the powerful vampire then turned his attention to his beautiful slave girl. " Also Devon and Burbank will not be sucked into this fight they will stay out of this. Their providence will contain anybody who wishes to escape this fight no matter what race." He let the information sink in to all in the room. No matter how many times he saw it in his life Lucifer still loved the reaction of people when bombshells are dropped on them. " you will not see me until one of you have won. I will not interfere in this battle I am just here to watch and enjoy your plight. Now go and give me a good show." El Diablo dismissed them all to go to their new providences and begin preparing for as Lucifer called it one hell of a show.

Once everyone left Lucifer sat on his thrown in the castle Hel. About a half an hour had passed since the asgardians left when a group of 4 men and one women all cloaked in shadow appeared in front of the emperor. One of the shadowy figures step forward " You called for us master."

With a smirk the vampire replied " Yes I did. I have a mission for you. You will create and organization called the ring. It is your job to place spies in each of the providences and make sure this fight is a lil more entertaining."

" Yes Master it will be done" The shadowy figures all said in unison

He was tired and wanted to rest now so he wouldn't miss the action later. So the powerful vampire made his way to his coffin and laid to rest. All the excitement took a toll on his old body which made him fall asleep right away.

Almost 900 years had passed since el Diablo had his last dream. An exquisite looking blond women was laughing. Lucifer never did tolerate anyone trying to make fun of him so he tried to force her to stop laughing but found he couldn't move or make a sound. The women just kept on laughing for a few minutes until finally she pointed at the evil bastard known as emperor and said " Enjoy the show why you can because when a good man becomes great your time will come. He will have the powers of a wolf but the heart of a man. When Fefnir rises prepare to participate in the entertainments of the gods."

Lucifer eyes shot open. It was still light out so he couldn't open his coffin yet. Instead he just laid there and smiled " looks like this is going to be more interesting then I planned."

[ 200 years later

After 200 years of fighting and millions of lives wasted all 8 asgardians remained alive but only two were still able to fight for the throne. Odin and berserker were the only ones left in power the other asgardians were only alive because the other two couldn't waist demeaning their comrades and they were too powerful not to use. Valkire, Thor, and Balder were controlled by odin while Berserker had Freya, Loki, and Siegfried at his disposal. Even with all the power on each side neither one could overcome the other. It was then that they both realized if they got a hold of Burbank they would win. However they knew that they couldn't force them to join because they feared what Lucifer would do to them and they also new Burbank would just join either of them on their own free will. In a scary coincidence both Berserker and Odin realized what they had to so. They needed to have there spys integrate into Burbank hierarchy and gain control threw whatever means necessary and when there spys were in a position of power they would ally Burbank with their commander making it seem like Burbank joined the fight on it's on freewill.

Burbank had became what Lucifer said it would a sanctuary. Men and women of all races were sheltered from the war. They knew what was going on in the outside world but the horrors of war seemed like a far off storm to them. Devon was a wonderful leader but she contracted a deadly disease 50 years after the birth of her providence and died. Before her death 150 years ago devon knew that the day would come when Burbank would be able to neutral in this fight and eventually would be attacked. So she made preparations. She created to different organization the Nsa who would consist of trained soldiers with the main purpose of protecting their providence and the Cia, and origination of trained spies that would go out and gain information from other providences that would help Burbank defends itself from the other powers. In a effort to strengthen their defense the nsa and cia but all the information they had into a supercomputer that would analyze and help prevent incidents

There was one thing they didn't prepare for though. For a rouge agent Bryce Larkin to steal the intersect computer and send it to an 27 year old underachieving buy more employee who was kicked out of Stanford his senior year.

[ and apartment complex somewhere in Burbank

A tall curly haired lanky built man sat on his bed playing xbox 360 with his best friend morgan. The short bearded man laughed as he killed chuck in the game. " Damn did you see that the guys brain went splat everywhere. Kind of looks like string cheese." Morgan gagged

Chuck immediately stood up and placed a hand on his friends back " Its ok buddy it's not string cheese just brain. You'll be okay, jus breath "

After a minute morgan was able to regain his composer. " I guess your right man but string cheese just freaks me out. It right up there with old computers." Shakes at the thought of what he said.

" I know buddy it's alright just think of irena demova." Chuck said to his smaller friend

" Good Idea man. She so beautiful but so dangerous at the same time." The bearded man stated

They both sighed " Yea" at the same time. Chuck looked at the clock it was almost time for his birthday party. well technically his birthday party since everyone that was going to be there were ellie and her boyfriend captain awesome doctor friends. _I bet ellie tries to hook me up with one of her friends. Like I got a shot anyway. Even if I did they can't compare to Jill._ His thoughts wondered to a darker place._ Jill why with Bryce larkin of all people. With the man who betrayed me. Was he so much better than me. Oh yea how could I forget he is better than me_

Chuck is thrust out of his thoughts when morgan announces " Dude blast from the past. Bryce larkin sent you and email."

" What Bryce why would he do that."

" Maybe he's finally going explain why he screwed over a good guy like you. Maybe it was only because he wanted to sex up your girl. " Chuck was about to say something back but before he could morgan cut him off with a burp. " man to much grape soda. Got to go use the little boys room to release some pressure in the tank before I explode."

" Come on morgan I didn't need to hear th….." he already left the room. Chuck couldn't help but chuckle. " I guess he really had to go." the curly haired nerd turned his attention back to the computer. _What could of Bryce sent me._ With one click of a mouse and a zork text based game riddle solved later a crap load of images flashed before chuck's eyes on the computer screen. Once the images stopped he fell back hard onto the carpet and blacked out.

As he lay there unconscious a dream flashed in his mind. A blond women who's beauty could only be compared to that of a cheetah. So beautiful but with so dangerous at the same time. Chuck said in his dream_ she beats irena demova any day of the week._ The blond women began to speak then. _Chuck your journey begins here. _

[ five minutes earlier in the castle of hel

The vampire lord sat on his thrown with multiple plasma screen tv's surrounding him. Each one had on it a different scene from every single providence. EL Diablo had cameras everywhere so he could watch the reality show he created. He was beginning to get bored with this war. "This stalemate had lasted too long. If something doesn't happen soon I might have to break my word and interfere." A small smirk formed on his wrinkled face. " not that my words means anything anyway." His interests were soon revived however when he saw chuck upload the intersect. " Wow now that was a twist. The intersect going into the head of a guy like that" he soon found out that guy's name when he rewind the video back to where the little bearded man called out his name. "who are you Chuck Bartowski." _Hmm it doesn't matter who he. I can tell just by looking at him he's just an average well below average guy. Still for him to have the intersect in his head shakes things up. Man this is only going to get better from here._

When Lucifer took a closer look at chuck's face an Erie image popped in his head. A beautiful blond women saying. _When a good man becomes great prepare to participate in the entertainment of the gods. _He takes another look at the nerd and shakes his head. " No way it can't be him." Tapping his long pointed fingernails on shoulder of his thrown. " Nope it's definitely not him. She said a good man. Not a pathetic man." A roar of laugher escaped the ancient beings mouth. However even while laughing a cold chill ran down his spine.

[ Burbank providence, Langley

A tall black man addressed a sultry looking blond Cia agent. " A disaster occurred 2 hours ago. Bryce Larkin went rouge." You could see the agent shift uncomfortably. " That's not the worst of it he destroyed the intersect supercomputer and sent the information somewhere. We're not exactly sure where he sent it right now but our best men are on it and we should have that info any minute now."

The blond agent asked " Grahm Sir why didn't we just force Bryce to tell us where he sent it."

"Bryce is dead. NSA's John Casey shot him while he was trying to escape." Supervisor grahm said in a flat tone that didn't reveal any emotion.

The blond agent was in emotional turmoil. Bryce was her boyfriend. She felt betrayed, hurt, and violated. However she was a trained agent, she kept all of it inside not letting off any emotion show on her face.

Grahms phone rang " Yes. Alright, wait who did he sent it to. Oh ok. Alright good work." With a sigh he brought his attention back to agent walker. " Bryce sent it Chuck Bartowski a Nerd Herd supervisor at a BuyMore in Burbank California."

" A Nerd Herd supervisor you got to be kidding me." The blond stated

" Its probably just a cover. Your information is to learn what this chuck bartowski knows and determine if he's a threat. Your cover for this mission will be Sarah Walker."

" Yes sir I will leave immediately" addressing her superior

" Don't forget agent Walker not to use your ability's unless I give the authorization. I don't want crucifix or howls agents knowing what were capable just yet. And watch out for John Casey."

[ Back in the home of Charles and Ellie Bartowski

" Chuck, chuck, wake up man are you ok"

A feminant voice started talking " Move over Morgan let me see what's wrong with him. Devon we might need some smelling salts."

A masculine voice answered " No problem babe."

He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was murky gray haze. The voices could still be heard in the background of the haze. " Morgan did you spike the grape soda"

Another voice answered " Off course not who do you think I am."

A strong eroma replaced the noise of the voices and started to clear away the murky haze. The computer repair man slowly began to rise out of his stupor and saw Ellie, Morgan, and Captain Awesome standing over him.

Ellie jumped on to chuck giving him a bone crushing hug. " Chuck I was so worried about you. Are you alright. What happened"

" Calm down sis. I'm okay it's just that I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and was knocked out by my own beauty." Joked while giving his sister a big goofy smile

Ellie pinched him on his arm causing chuck to let out a girlish scream " Owww"

" Stop joking, this is serious someone doesn't pass out like that for no reason." Giving her bother a worried glare.

" She's right chuckles I think we should take you to the hospital in the morning." Devon aka Captain awesome backed up his girlfriend

Not wanting to fight with them " alright no problem I'll go get checked out at the hospital tomorrow."

" Ok chuck, me and devon are going to bed if you need us well be right next door. Im sorry you missed your Birthday Party" Ellie made her way to the door

" It's alright sis it wouldn't be a Chuck Bartowski event without someone leaving injured." Once ellie was gone he turned to his friend. " You did spike the grape soda"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders " Of course I did. Both buy more employee's laughed. After a few second the bearded man became serious well as serious as he could " Man how did you pass out anyway, don't tell me you were looking at irena demova and passed out from excitement."

" no buddy I just" he stopped midsentence _wait exactly what happened to me anyway. I was looking at the email Bryce sent me and the its all blank. _

Chuck began to stand up slowly. He was still deep in thought trying to figure out what happened when he saw morgan pointing to his crotch " are you positive it wasn't irena demova"

Confused Charles looked down and saw that he had an erection. Embarrassed he grabbed the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around his waist. " Morgan I think it's time you go home."

" alright I get it. You want to spend dome alone time with." Pointing to the computer. " I think I'll do the same when I get home." Morgan began scratching his beard as he made his way to the door

" eww come on morgan another thing a didn't need to know and I'm not going to….." Morgan was already out the door and on his bike peddling as fast as he could to get home to his computer. " I guess he really had to go." With morgan gone he plopped down onto his bed. Even after being unconscious he was still tired. He slowly began to drift off to sleep an image entered his mind of a vibrant blond goddess.

[ 4 hours later at Burbank California airport

A similar looking blond picked up her travel bags and made her way to the exit. Before she got a cab to take her to the hotel she pulled her Iphone out of her pants and dialed " Sir it's Agent Walker, Reporting in. I've arrived at my destination."

_Preview next chapter: Chuck meets the girl of his dreams literally and finds out why an Nsa agent wants to shoot him. Also chuck must use the intersect to stop Werewolves from blowing up the hospital where his sister works._


	2. Blood Test

Authors note: yea sorry but i forgot to clarify this in the first chapter. everyone looks like a normal human until they transform. anyway hope you like the new chapter.

The next morning our favorite Buymore employer began to stir in his bed when his alarm clock goes off at seven thirty playing _My Body Is a Cage_ by ArcadeFire. Chuck slowly begins to sit up and rub the crust out of his eye's. Ellie yelled from the kitchen down the hall. "Chuck is that you. Are you up."

Raising his arms above his head and yawning chuck replied "Yea I'm up. What's up sis"

" Ok good. I already called your work and told them you're going to be late today. So as soon as you get ready will go." Ellie shouted to make sure chuck herd her.

Scratching his curly hair, a confused chuck replied in one long run together sentence " Ok wait why would I be late to work and if I'm not going to work where am I suppose to be going.

" Chuck you passed out yesterday. You're going to the hospital to get checked out." Concern clearly evident in her voice now. " I told you last night did you forget."

" No I remember I just didn't think you'd actually make me go." _I probably should've though, I sprained my wrist once and she made me get a cast and had so many test run on me I felt like an alien in a laboratory. _" I just." _What happened to me anyway. I looked at Bryce email, then fade to black. Hmm probably shouldn't mention byrces email she has enough to deal with, without worrying how I'm feeling about Bryce coming back into my life. Well I guess I have to make something up. _

" You just what" doctor bartowski asked in a stern voice after she walked into his little brother's room wearing her classic blue pajamas.

"I ju….." stuttering trying to think of an answer. "I just tripped and hit my head on the floor a little too hard." _Crap. _He realized right after he said it that it was the worse explanation to give his sister.

" Wait you didn't tell me it was because you hit your head. You could have had a concussion. I wouldn't have left your side last night. Falling asleep with a Concussion . Chuck Why didn't you tell me." The older bartowski began freaking out.

_Good job chuck. You really handle yourself well under pressure._ " I'm sorry sis. I felt fine so I didn't think anything of it." Chuck could clearly see his sibling was about to go into freak out doctor mode. However before she could work herself up anymore he snatched her up in a hug. "Ellie everything ok. I'm fine but I know you won't stop worrying until I get it checked out. So let me get ready and we'll go." Kissing her on the forehead as he let go from the hug.

the long dark haired doctor sighed. " I'm sorry I don't mean to be the overprotective sister it just I don't know what I do if anything happened to you." With one big goofy smile that she loved so much relaxed her.

" I know and you're not that overprotective. I mean you let me see Captain Awesome in nothing but biker shorts. Now that has to have done some serious damage to my eyes not to mention my mental state"

She couldn't help but smirk and slap her brother on the arm playfully. " Yea Yea well if you don't hurry and get in the shower you'll have to witness those biker shorts again."

He grabbed a couple of towels and jumped into the bathroom. Chuck moved faster than he ever did before in his life. As soon as he closed the bathroom door, he heard his sister say " I think that's the fastest I've ever seen him move." An then chuckled

Chuck replied " I guess the ginseng drink Devon gave me is working."

" You heard me" a surprised ellie asked

" Yea im not deaf you know you said it pretty loud." Computer expert replied

" Oh alright." He heard her walk out of his room and mumble " I could of swore I whispered that."

Out protagonist shrugged at his sister's comment and turned the shower on. After waiting a couple minutes for the water to heat up he went in. turning on the radio he caught the end of Styx _Wanted Man._

Chuck was scrubbing his chest when the radio announce it daily news report. " On I95 there's construction going on so you'll probably want to take the 85 to work today" All of a sudden his brain felt like it was on fire. The nerd herders head felt like it was overloading when suddenly images started flashing before his eyes. Somehow the images told him that I95 wasn't under construction but the cops were transporting maximum security prisoners. " What the hell was that."

[ the trump plaza hotel in burbank California

Sarah Walker was getting dressed. She was putting on the finishing touches of her make up when the phone rang. She answered " Yes"

Supervisor Graham was on the other side " Agent walker we have a problem"

" What's the matter sir. Is there new information on the subject." Asked flatly

" Yes there is new information but that's not the problem. John Casey plane will be landing in 3 hours. We need to figure out what this chuck guy knows before casey kills him."

" I understand sir I was just leaving to meet the mark. Graham may I ask what new info do we have on the target. " She reached into her bag and grabbed a knife holder and strapped it to her inner thigh.

" He was born in California to Steven J. Bartowski and Elenore Bartowski. His mom was a school teacher his dad and engineer. His whole file screams normal except for one part."

" What part." The 27 year old agent questioned

" His birth certificate is fake. We almost missed it. Whoever made the fake birth certificate was a pro. "

" What does that mean sir."

" I have absolutely no idea. I would of said that chuck Bartowski doesn't really exist and he just a cover for and enemy spy but."

" But what"

" everything else is to real there's no way someone created it. All the information points to chuck being who he says he is except the birth certificate"

" I don't understand."

" Honestly either do I. Walker forget about it let me worry about that stuff. You just do your job."

" Graham I've been wondering what if he's just a regular guy who got the email sent to him by accident. I read the same report you did. For some reason it just fits better. But now knowing about his birth certificate thing I'm not sure. Maybe I'm over thinking it "

" Maybe but I've been thinking the same thing but I've been doing this for a long time an I've learned there are no accidents in this job. Anyway normal guys don't get sent government secrets or get kicked out of college."

[ Hospital 3 hours later

Dr Jennings a 50 year old doctor with a Donald trump comb over flashed a light into chuck's eye's. Jennings was Ellies mentor when she first became a doctor. " Hmm I don't believe you have a concussion. You'll be fine"

" Thanks doc just make sure you tell that to my sister." Chuck replied

" No problem Charles. I Know how she can get." Jennings wrote something down on his clipboard. " I'm sorry but we have to wait for your blood test to come back. I didn't really think it was necessary but ellie insisted I take one."

" Don't worry about it. I kind of expected it."

" well I'm not surprised by that she really cares about you. She would do anything for you. You know you're a very lucky man to have someone who cares about you like that" The older man put his hand on chuck's shoulder

" I know, I really do"_ I also know I really don't deserve her._

Jennings knew chuck well enough to be able to tell what he was thinking by the look on his face. " Look son she's lucky to have you too. You don't realize how good of a per……." Beep beep. His beeper went off " it looks like your blood work came back sooner than I thought. Just give me a second and I'll go get the results." A couple seconds later he was out the door.

After 5 minutes of waiting chuck mouth started to become really dry. " Agh crap cotton mouth." _Hmm he'll probably be a little while. I'll just go get a drink at the vending machine and come right back._

Chuck navigated through the hospitals hallways until he got to the coke machine. Putting his change in the machine a 20 oz bottle dropped out. Drinking the coke were a sweet relief to chuck cotton's mouth.

" Crap. Come on work. You can't do this to me right now." A blond was yelling at her phone 5 feet away from the vending machine.

All chuck could see was the back of her. He could tell she was stunning just from that. She was about 5'7 to 5'8 long blond hair and a body that made our curly haired nerd have to use all of self control in his body, not to let his jaw hit the floor. He then noticed what she was yelling at, her phone.

He knew he could help her but working up the willpower to go do that would be difficult. But chuck being the good guy that he is, summoned up his courage and walked over to help. " I'm sorry but you seem to be in trouble is there anything I can do to help."

The beautiful blond woman turned around swinging her hair with her. Chuck literally almost slapped himself_ I have got to be dreaming. _Luckily he was able to control himself. " Thank you but unless you can fix cell phone I don't think you'll be able to help."

Our nerd herder responded with a light chuckle and a big goofy smile that actually made the woman blush. " I'm sorry for laughing but I actually do know how to fix your phone."

With a puppy dog look that melted chuck into putty, " can you really."

Trying to keep his composer " Yea it's no problem. Can I see your phone." She handed it to him. " these new Iphones have a little screw in the back that get's loose pretty easily all you have to do is." Pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and tightened the screw. " there it should work now."

The women was ecstatic " thank you so much. You saved my life I don't know what I would do if I couldn't use my phone."

" it was no problem. By the way I'm chuck"

" Nice to meet you chuck, I'm Sarah Walker. Your names Chuck I didn't know parents still named their children that." She said flirtatiously. _He not built like any spy I know he must be an analyst._

" Well my parents were sadist" Jokingly replied._ Is she flirting with me. Na I'm just imaging that a guy like me wouldn't have chance with a women like that. _

She put her hand to her mouth and slightly chuckled " So chuck why are you at the hospital."

Our favorite computer genius answered " I blacked out yesterday, it was no big deal but my sister's a doctor so she made sure I got checked out. What about you,"

" well I just moved here and my insurance requires I get a check up every time I move residences"

" well that one funky insurance plan." _Funky really funky that's the best I could come up with. _Chuck mentally berated himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an old women drop her keys. She was struggling to bend over and pick them up and no one was stopping to help her. " I'm sorry but could you excuse me for just a moment."

Sarah was a little bit surprised but didn't show it. " Ok" _ did he just blow me off. Maybe I underestimated him._ Sarah then realized why he walked away. He was helping an old women pick up her keys. _Who is this guy._

Chuck picked up the elderly women keys and handed them back to her. " Here you go mam."

The elderly women snatched her keys away and said " Thank you. I thought nobody was going to help me."

" Well I'm glad I was able surprise you."

" Oh only if I was 40 years younger." The older women smirked before walking away.

Chuck couldn't help but blush form the women comment. He turned around hoping the Beautiful Sarah Walker was still there. Instead he came face to face with Doctor Jennings. " Charles what are you doing. "

" Sorry I just had a really dry throat and needed something to drink. I thought you were going to take longer and I would've been back in time. Sorry." The whole thing came out apologetically.

" It's ok Charles you just scared me there for a second. Anyway your blood work came back normal you're free to go home anytime you want now."

" Thank you doctor."

" No problem just make sure you say goodbye to your sister before you leave."

" I will. I'll see you later doc." _Please let the goddess still be there. _When Dr. Jennings left he could see that sarah was no longer there. _well at least she waited till I wasn't around to run away. Hey I got to talk to someone that good looking. Maybe this day won't be as bad as I first thought._

[ Dr Jennings office

As soon as he got into his office after seeing chuck, he went for the phone. " Yes I know you told me never to call you again but we have a problem. Something happened I don't know what but the change has started. I know but it looks like we were only able to slow it down. The sister no she doesn't have the gene like him. Alright I understand I'll just observe for now and if it gets worse call you." The Dr. hung up and wiped the sweat that accumulated on his forehead off an whispered to himself. " Charles I'm so sorry I tried to give you a normal life."

[ outside the hospital

Chuck was walking to his car when something bumped into him. " I'm sor….ry" He stuttered because when he looked up he realized what it was he bumped into. A giant of a man at least 6'8 bald head with a spider tattoo on his neck. The tattoo seemed to draw him in when flashes of images popped up between his eyes." _Roy Duncan werewolf, notorious raciest against humans. Killed 230 humans in a hospital bombing 3 years ago. Sentenced to life imprisonment due to transport today at 8 am to Rykers island._

Roy glared at the tall but lanky nerd " What the hell are you looking at."

" Nothing sorry, don't mind me." Chuck quickly turned around and power walked away._ Crap what was that and why is a werewolf psychopath bomber walking around in broad day light. _Even after he was a good distance away he herd roy say " Dirty humans. Hopefully that beast will be there tomorrow."

_Shit what am I going to do. He's going to blow up ellie's hospital. Got to call the police. _He dialed 911 as fast as he could. " Hello I like to report a sighting of Roy Duncan outside Burbank California Grace Valley Hospital. I think he's going to try and blow it up. No I'm not lying I saw him with my own eyes. My sister's works there, you got to do something. Thank you I'll wait for you to patch in your superior."

5 seconds later a gruff voiced replied " Who are you."

_Wow this guy's kind of rude. _" My name is Chuck Bartowski. Are you guy's going to do anything."

At first the only reply was a single grunt that was followed up with a series of question's. " how did you know it was Roy Duncan"

" I saw his picture somewhere before and I accidently bumped into him and when I saw his face his name popped back into his head."

" Why do you think he's going to try and blow up the hospital."

Chuck was getting a little irritated with all the questions, his sister was in danger and here he is answering these stupid questions. " He went to jail for blowing up a hospital what else would he be here for. How the hell did he escape anyway wasn't he suppose to be transported today."

There was a long pause on the line before the man replied " Are you still in the hospital parking lots."

" Yes"

" Ok stay there. I'll be right over,"

Chuck asked " Alright but who are you."

" I'm John Casey" the hung up

"And I thought today was going to get better." Bartowski said to himself._ How do I go from a blond goddess to a werewolf mad bomber._ When chuck thought back on sarah walker he got the weird feeling that she seemed vaguely familiar.

[50 feet away in a black suburban

A big man in his forty's were staring at chuck through binoculars said into a earpiece " I'm John Casey." After hanging up he pulled his gun and cocked it. " Oh how I love that sound. This is definatley our guy only a few people knew the transfer was going down today."

The suit in the drivers seat replies " Yes sir. How do you plan to go ahead with this mission."

" Simple will take him out and let the local cops sort out the Duncan problem. We stick to the mission at hand."

" Yes sir" Casey didn't notice but the suit next to him, eyes turned yellow with black slits in them for a split second.

_preview: Chuck comes face to face with An angry, Trigger happy NSA agent and A deranged Werewolf mad bomber. how will he survive. At the buymore chuck runs into his blond goddess._


End file.
